


Home At Last

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: Friendship, stan is going home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Stan is finally back home and needs to see his best friend
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh
Kudos: 2





	Home At Last

Why his mom hadn’t left his dad sooner was still a mystery.

But Stan wasn’t complaining, his mom had gotten the old house back and he was finally going home.

He needed to see Kyle, preferably as soon as possible.

It was a nightmare being so far away from his best friend, not being able to go over when his parents were having issues or when he just needed out of the house.

Phone calls just weren’t the same as being in the same room as the other, okay?

Stan needed a hug after all the shit he’d had to go through, and he needed it from his best friend.

The drive back to town was exhaustingly long, partly due to the distance and partly because Stan was very impatient to get back.

For a while it felt like they weren’t actually going back to South Park.

But finally (FINALLY) the car stopped and Stan was free from confinement.

He couldn’t take it anymore, and his mom could probably tell.

That’s why she just smiled knowingly and waved him off.

But it did seem that the older Broflovski son had seen his best friend was back.

That’s why the door was thrown open and Stan ended up face to face with the exact redhead he hoped to see.

Thankfully, this redhead was extremely happy and not pissed off that he hadn’t been informed.

The two best friends hugged.

Stan could cry with how great it was to be back.

“I’ve missed you so much, don’t you ever fucking leave me again,” Kyle muttered.

He would laugh if the redhead didn’t have a temper as bad as his hair.

“I promise I won’t, Kyle.”

Home at last.


End file.
